


Just A Look

by kaxen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't think he wants a dog but Andy and his son Miles try to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Look

“It’s just for a look,“ Thomas said as he drove the car. It was just too much having two pairs of pleading eyes staring at him. At least they had all agreed to adopt a dog rather than buy some expensive pedigree pooch with probably twice the cost of inbred medical issues. Miles had stared with wide eyes when he had explained noses on pugs and bulldogs. The boy had been on his best behavior for the past months, not that he had ever been especially prone to mischief (without cause, at least). Thomas preferred to think his son was much more behaved than he was as a child because he was much better at being a father than his own had ever been. Miles had worn down Andy much faster and the two had pored over dog facts and figures and training.

“It doesn’t look like the cartoons,” Miles remarked when they entered the brightly colored animal shelter which looked nothing like Dog Jail with all the dogs held in rooms with clear windows rather than metal bars.

“I hope you’re not expecting the dog to be as easy as in the cartoons, either,” Thomas said as they started looking into the rooms where the dogs were kept, “Real dogs wee on rugs.”

“I’m already eight! I’m not that dumb!” Miles nudged Thomas.

“Oh! Look at this one!” Andy pointed at a fluffy little chihuahua, “It looks so happy.”

“That’s so small!” Miles said.

“If you get a big dog, we’re going to have to walk it,” Thomas said.

“We could get a little more fit,” Andy teased. Thomas rolled his eyes as he followed his son down the hallway, the boy poking his head in the windows to look for something to catch his fancy and sometimes stopping to read the little notes on the dog’s temperament.

Andy grabbed Thomas’s hand and leaned against his husband’s shoulder.

“I’m sure having a dog isn’t as much trouble as you think,” Andy said, “And they say petting dogs lowers your blood pressure.”

“Then what about if it barks at midnight?” Thomas said.

“We can train it,” Andy said.

“Look at this one!” Miles said.

Andy and Thomas squished against the small window to see.

“Tenley, Staffordshire Terrier mix, female, two and a half years old,” Miles read the notes, “How I arrived: I was brought in by a good samaritan. Why I’m the one for you: I’m a calm and loving. I’m equally happy going on walks and lounging on the couch. I only have three legs, but that doesn’t mean I can’t run and have fun. Sometimes new dogs make me a little nervous and I would prefer to be your only dog.”

“Three legs?” Thomas said.

“Dogs with special needs and dark colored dogs are the least likely to be adopted and she’s both!” Miles said, “She needs us! She’s been at this shelter for more than a year!”

“You planned this!” Thomas said.

“Well, you told Miles to not be impulsive,” Andy said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “All the shelters have websites full of all the available dogs.”

Thomas huffed and crossed his arms.

“Come on! Let’s ask to meet her!” Miles said, barely containing the bounce in his step.

“Fine,” Thomas said.

Andy stopped an animal shelter worker with a nametag that said Hayden, “We want to meet Tenley.”

“That’s great!” Hayden said, “You’re going to love her.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Thomas grumbled.

“Oh she’ll change your mind,” Hayden said as he opened the door.

Tenley sat up as Miles, Thomas, and Andy entered the room.

“Let her come to you,” Hayden said.

Miles stood mostly still, trying to do his best to seem calm.

“Have you had dogs before?” Hayden asked.

“Not since I was little,” Thomas said.

“She’s going to be my first and I did a lot of research with Dy!” Miles said, "Because she only has three legs, we need to take care of her joints. Dad has creaky joints too.”

Hayden laughed as Thomas gave Miles a dirty look.

“Aww, that’s great! Now I’ll give you a few minutes to get acquainted,” Hayden said as he waved and went off. 

Tenley arose and walked towards Miles.

“Y’know, they say you shouldn’t adopt a dog unless the whole family is on board,” Andy said

“A dog is a lot of work,” Thomas said, “And I don’t want you two spoiling it because you feel bad for it.”

“I’ll take care of her and Miles will be in trouble if he doesn’t help,” Andy said.

“Of course I’m gonna help!” Miles said before turning back to the dog, “Aren’t you a pretty girl?”

Miles rubbed Tenley on the head. Thomas was pretty sure that with every touch it was going to become harder to extricate his son from the dog. 

“Now you should meet Dad and Dy,” Miles said. Andy bent down and let Tenley sniff his hand.

“She has such sweet eyes,” Andy cooed as he pet her.

Thomas grumbled. Tenley merely stared at him, perhaps with mild suspicion.

“We should have asked Hayden if she is yappy,” Thomas said.

“You’re so sweet. You wouldn’t bark all the time, huh?” Miles said. Tenley licked him.

Thomas wasn’t sure how much cooing he could handle as he sat on a bench while Miles and Andy were crouched on the floor petting Tenley. It was easy to find a dog endearing when it wasn’t doing anything, but what if it started causing trouble?

It felt like quite a while before Hayden poked his head back in and asked, “What did you think of her? She’s such a sweetie.”

“Yeah! I like her!” Miles said.

“She is quite adorable, “Andy said.

“Does she bark a lot?” Thomas asked.

“Not much,” Hayden said.

“So can we get her?” Miles asked.

“We don’t have the supplies,” Thomas said, “Yet.”

“So we’re going to go get them right?” Miles said, “Like right now?”

Andy and Miles stared at Thomas in the way they had both learned would always melt his resolution.

“Yes. Don’t let anyone else take that dog,” Thomas said. If someone else took the dog, Miles and Andy might add a second count of dognapping to Thomas’s criminal career.

“Our policy is to have a one-day waiting period, so you can fill out the paperwork today and pick her up tomorrow,” Hayden said with a big smile as Thomas, Andy, and Miles followed him out of the room.

“I’m coming back for you,” Miles said with his face pressed against the glass. If Thomas didn’t know better, he would have thought he had seen Tenley nod in understanding. He had no idea what he was going to do about making decisions if he was going to add another pair of big pleading eyes to the family. Thomas did the numbers in his head as he contemplated the crate, the insurance, the food, and he was sure Miles was going to buy 100 toys, or more. And the insurance was sure to cost extra.

Thomas scratched out his information on the clipboard Hayden had supplied.

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Thomas asked.

“Of course it’ll work out!” Miles said indignantly.

“We’re not going to return the dog because she’s inconvenient. That’d be awful mean,” Andy said.

“Very extremely mean!” Miles said.

“We have this pamphlet on how to help your new dog feel at home and offer training classes as well,” Hayden said, “That also has the commands we use when working with the dogs here so you can keep using the words she already knows.”

“I’ll take that,” Miles said as he took the pamphlet and started reading.

“What food do you feed her?” Miles asked.

“I’ll write that down for you,” Hayden said as he wrote down the brand name on the corner of the pamphlet.

Thomas wondered how much he’d regret the decision as he signed on the bottom and handed the clipboard back to Hayden.

“See you tomorrow!” Hayden said.

“Bye!” Miles and Andy said.

“Come on,” Thomas said.

“I’m going to pay for her things!” Miles said, “And it’s a good thing our house is mostly carpet because slippery floors are not as good for three-legged dogs.”

“Is that so? How much do you have in your piggy bank?” Andy asked.

“A lot!” Miles said.

Miles had asked for some tweezers and was now sitting in the living room like a peculiar surgeon. He slowly removed money from the little hole on the bottom. Andy was moving things around to keep them out of reach of a dog.

Thomas couldn’t help being a bit proud of Miles when the boy had produced a sizable nest egg out of his piggy bank. Miles carefully counted and put the money into a nice neat stack.

“I haven’t bought anything with my allowance!” Miles said, “This is enough for lots of things!”

Andy gave a whistle in awe.

“He seems responsible enough, doesn’t he?“ Andy remarked.

"Alright. You showed me,” Thomas said, “But this looks like more than all your allowance for a year.”

“I did some work for Auntie Daisy,” Miles said, “What with her big tummy with the baby. I asked if I could do some things for her.”

“Should have known,” Thomas mumbled.

Miles wiggled in his seat.

“So, can we go to the pet store now?”

Thomas pushed the cart behind Andy and Miles. Miles was carrying a little notepad and several pamphlets.

“This is the one Hayden said they feed her,” Miles said as he pointed to a bag of dog food.

“I don’t see you worrying so much about your diet when you’re eating sugar powder,” Thomas remarked.

“But I eat my vegetables,“ Miles said, "It balances off, doesn’t it?”

Andy heaved the twenty pounds of dog food into the cart.

“And treats! These ones clean teeth and they’re shaped like little toothbrushes!” Miles tossed a sack into the cart.

“I bet she’d like these bacon ones. Who doesn’t like bacon?” Andy said as he picked another bag of treats.

Thomas thought Andy were overestimating the dog’s sense of taste and Andy had apparently never eaten dog food from being pranked, but he didn’t say anything as he pushed the cart behind Andy and Miles.

“Oh no. The dog is not going to have more toys than you,” Thomas said as he watched Miles grab several balls, “And dogs are colorblind so it doesn’t matter what color the ball is!”

“Okay,” Miles said slowly as he picked the blue ball.

Miles put in a rope chew toy and a rubber doughnut into the cart and one of those toys for squirting peanut butter into the middle. Thomas suspected Miles would ask for peanut butter sandwiches more often now.

Thomas smirked as he passed a dog chew toy shaped like a man wearing a shirt that said “The Ex.” He walked a little faster as Andy and Miles turned to the aisle with all the collars, harnesses, and leashes.

“Ooooh which collar do you think looks nicest?” Miles said.

“I want the pink one,” Andy said.

“What if she’s not a girly girl?” Miles said.

“I don’t think it cares as long as we act like it’s amazing,” Thomas said.

“Do we want to train her to be a girly girl?” Miles said.

“It might make her look friendlier,” Andy said.

“Yeah. I don’t want people screaming blue murder we got a pit bull and it will kill their rotten kids,” Thomas said.

“Let’s get this one,” Miles said as he held up a collar that was pink with purple flowers.

“Ohh,” Andy cooed.

“I read online that this harness is good for supporting a dog’s chest,” Miles said as he pulled one off the rack.

“We also need a standing water and food dish,” Miles said as he walked to the next aisle.

“Why don’t we buy a normal water bowl and put it on top of a box?” Thomas said.

“The slots for the bowl means it won’t slip off the stand,” Miles said as he looked for which one he liked.

Miles grabbed the largest dog bed and stuffed it on top the the cart.

“This is almost as wide as our sofa,” Thomas remarked.

Thomas leaned against the shopping cart as Miles ran through the store and checked off the list of things they needed, ending with a personalized pink heart-shaped dog tag. Miles made a big smile when Andy suggested that they inscribe that Tenley was owned by Miles rather than trying to squish “The Parker-Barrow Family” onto the tag.

Thomas watched as the total went up and up at the register.

“New dog owners?” the cashier remarked.

“Yup! We’re getting a dog from the animal shelter and her name is Tenley!” Miles said.

“We have a frequent buyer discount,” the cashier said, “Get 10% off for signing up.”

“We’ll need that,” Thomas said, “I’m pretty sure these two are going to spoil her.”

Miles pulled his nest egg out of his pocket and paid for all the supplies.

“Ahh, it’s a good thing the shelter gives a free month of pet insurance,” Miles remarked as he stuffed the few bits of change leftover into his pocket.

“I’ll take care of that,” Andy said.

The rest of the night was spent putting everything just so in the Parker-Barrow household.

“Dad! Dy! Wake up! The animal shelter opens in thirty minutes and it takes twenty minutes to drive there!” Miles shouted, “I made you two microwave pizza. You can eat in the car!”

Thomas inelegantly rolled out of bed. Miles was already fully dressed and jumping up and down.

“I was too excited to sleep! I already ate,” Miles said.

Andy groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

“No one is gonna take the dog,” Thomas said. 

“But I want to pick her up now!” Miles said as he pushed his groggy parents to the bathroom, “Today is already Saturday! I have to go to school on Monday so I want to spend as much time with Tenley as possible!”

“Alright. Alright!” Thomas said.

Exactly nine minutes later, Thomas, Andy, and Miles clambered into the car.

Miles bounced in the back seat with the collar he had picked out and a big dog crate and Andy tried to sleep an extra few minutes while Thomas hoped there’d be no traffic, lest Miles be inspired to run to the shelter on foot.

Hayden was working the counter when they entered the animal shelter.

“Have you guys gotten everything?” Hayden asked.

“We’ve got everything ready for Tenley and she’s coming home with us!!” Miles shouted, pausing a moment before adding, “Please can we take her now?”

“Yeah, let’s go get her,” Hayden said.

Miles ran ahead to Tenley’s room.

“Tenley, I’m taking you home!” Miles said in a half-shout.

“You’re gonna scare it,” Thomas said.

Hayden opened the door. This time Tenley came to Miles faster. Miles clipped on the pink and purple collar, support harness, and leash.

“You’re going to your forever-home!” Hayden said to Tenley.

“Aw she’s excited!” Miles cooed as Tenley wagged her tail.

“Got any questions before going home?” Hayden asked.

“Do you know if she gets carsick?” Miles asked.

“Nope,” Hayden said.

“Alright, don’t let her pull too much on the leash,” Andy said as he held Miles’s hand, “She’s about as heavy as you are.”

“It’s good to see her going home,” Hayden said, “Take care! If you’ve got any questions or problems, give us a call.”

“Alrighty!” Miles said.

It was a very long and halting walk to the car between Tenley dragging Miles and Miles’s excitement making Tenley extra excited to go and Andy stopping the both of them and walking a few circles to calm both of them down.

Andy heaved Tenley into her crate.

“You’re going to like our house, Tenley,” Miles said as he buckled Tenley’s crate to the seat, “We have a yard and you get the whole living room. Dad says I can’t let you into the bedroom.”

“And no sneaking it in,” Thomas added.

“We’re going to be best friends!” Miles said. 

“Henry might get jealous,” Andy teased.

“My best dog friend,” Miles corrected himself.

Thomas listened to Miles whisper sweet nothings to Tenley the whole drive home.

“This isn’t awkward at all,” Thomas remarked as he, Andy, and Miles stared at Tenley on a patch of grass. The flower bushes were off limits.

“Go do your business,” Miles said.

They walked back and forth over and over.

“I’m going to go make lunch,” Thomas said as he left Andy and Miles to watch Tenley pee.

Thomas chopped carrots to the sound of Miles chanting “Go do your business.” He was nearly done making a salad when he heard Miles shouting “Good Girl! Good Girl!” as if the dog had crossed enemy lines with a bum leg and saved the country. 

Tenley stopped to sniff everything in the house. Miles followed her around, pointing at her belongings.

“Here are your toys. This is your water dish. There’s your bed,” Miles pointed.

“Okay, let it be. It’s time to eat,” Thomas said, “And you’re not feeding it from the table.”

Miles ate quickly, throwing glances towards Tenley. The dog rested her head on the spare chair and stared.

“You don’t want to eat this anyway, Tenley. It’s not got much meat,” Miles said.

Tenley didn’t seem to mind and kept staring. Miles shoved food into his mouth rather ungracefully as he tried to finish as quickly as possible.

Miles coughed as a piece of lettuce nearly went down the wrong part of his throat.

“I’m done!” Miles said as he went back onto the floor to play with Tenley.

“Well, I guess it’s calm so far,” Thomas said.

“They say it takes a few weeks for a dog to get familiar with new owners,” Andy said.

“A few weeks to learn who to take advantage of,” Thomas said.

“You keep acting like she’s not cute,” Andy said.

“Someone has got to be the sensible one,” Thomas said. 

“Aw she likes it,” Miles cooed as he watched Tenley lay down on her bed. 

“I’m tired too,” Miles said as he sat beside Tenley.

Thomas had hardly turned around from picking up the plates before Miles was fast asleep with Tenley.

“Well, the dog’s not sleeping in the bedroom,” Andy remarked, “He’s just gone and slept with the dog.” 

“I don’t think Miles actually slept last night,” Thomas said.

“Probably not,” Andy said.

“He’s still at that age where he thinks lots of things are exciting,” Thomas said.

“We’re not old and boring yet,” Andy said as he kissed Thomas on the cheek.

Thomas let out half a laugh before covering his mouth.

“Hey, you’ll wake them up,” Andy teased as he ran his fingers along Thomas’s sides.

“Andy!” Thomas grit his teeth and dropped the plates into the sink.

Thomas grabbed Andy as his most ticklish spot. Andy buried his face in Thomas’s chest and Thomas could feel his husband’s short breaths as he suppressed a giggle. Thomas ran his fingers through Andy’s curly hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“You better carry Miles up to his bedroom,” Thomas said.

“Ah, yeah,” Andy nodded, “Should probably wake him in a couple hours so he will be able to fall asleep when it’s actually nighttime.”

Andy gingerly reached his hand under Miles and picked him up. Tenley awoke and followed Andy to the doggie gate in the way of the upstairs to the bedrooms.

“You’re gonna stay,” Thomas whispered as he watched Andy turn on the staircase landing.

Tenley whined and looked between Thomas and the doggy gate. Thomas supposed the realization about being alone with the person that didn’t supply pats and hugs was mildly distressing.

Thomas finished washing the dishes and sat down relax for whatever silence would remain. Tenley walked over.

“You’re not getting on the couch,” Thomas said, “Even Miles said it would be bad for you to jump up and down off the couch.”

Tenley rested her head on Thomas’s knee. Thomas glared at the dog for a moment.

But one pat probably wouldn’t hurt.

“You’re alright, I guess,” Thomas said.

“Oooooh! Thomas!” Andy said as he hopped over the doggy gate.

“Alright. Maybe I like her a little,” Thomas said.

Andy sat down next to Thomas.

“You have a weakness for the big puppy eyes same as anybody else,” Andy said.

“Well, of course I do. I married you, didn’t I?” Thomas said.


End file.
